1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel element having utility in building structural installations. More specifically, it is designed for confining a flowable settable material in a space about a pipe or similar member passing through openings in floors, wherein the material upon setting forms a sealant in the space around a pipe or similar member.
2. Prior Art
The prior art teaches, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,199 to Kucheria et al. which is herein incorporated by reference, that in the construction of residential and commercial buildings, pipes and other members, such as electrical cables and telephone cable trays, pass through walls and floors. The passageways for these members are necessarily somewhat larger than the members thereby resulting in a circumferential space between the member and the inner periphery of the passageway. It is well known to inject sealant material into the space for forming a fire retardant barrier for fire protection and/or waterproofing and vermin proofing.